Christine Nightshade
by DivergentShadowhunter1234
Summary: Shadowhunter runes all over their body. But no. It isn't possible. As much as I want them to be, they aren't real! But everything about them says otherwise. Dressed in black. They're holding a sword and no one is even looking in their direction! The sword is glowing and is clear. Seraph blades? Everything about this scene screams shadowhunter. But they're not real. Right?
1. Demons and Shadowhunters

**A/N I've read about fans entering the divergent world and experiencing initiation. I wondered what it'd be like to have something like that for the Mortal Instruments. PS None of the Mortal instruments characters are going to be in this story! Just mentioned! Sorry! Oh and I don't own the Mortal instruments!**

I'm sitting in my room reading my favorite series. The Mortal Instruments. I just got City of Heavenly Fire yesterday. I'm halfway through it already. I love anything Cassandra Clare. I've read- and have- all of her books. Even the codex. I've memorized most of the runes in it. I follow the schedule Jace gave Clary to do in the codex. I also have a stele. Sadly it's fake. It'd be awesome if it were real. I could really be a shadowhunter. It'd be cool to be a shadowhunter. To fight demons all the time. To know that you're the one thing that is keeping the demons from taking over the world. Even if you don't get credit or even a thanks it's still cool.

"Christine! Dinner time!" I put my bookmark in the book and close it. I stand up and head towards the door. Behind the door, is a Mortal Instruments poster. It has Jace, Alec, Simon, Izzy, and Clary on it. At the top it says "a world hidden within our own". I got it for Christmas last year.

I head downstairs. I walk into the dinning room. My parents are sitting at the table. I see chicken on my plate. Yum. I take a seat. "So Christine, how's the book so far?" I eat a piece of chicken. "Amazing!" Mom smiles. "That's good." I eat another piece of chicken. "I can't believe the series is already over. It seems like it just started." I turn towards the macaroni on my plate and start eating that. "Well everything good has to come to an end." Sadly. "The good thing is that I hear she's working on a new shadowhunter series. The Dark artifices. I hope it's as good as her other books."

"I'm sure it will be." I hear a knock at the door. I stand up. "I'll get it." I walk over and open the front door. My best friend Ally is standing there. "You coming?" I look at her, confused. "To the party at Ian's house. You promised you'd come." Ian is her boyfriend. I don't really like him. "You know party's aren't my thing." She walks into the house. "Yeah I know. But you said that you would come. A promise is a promise." I close the front door. "Fine. Not for too long." She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the stairs. "Yay! Let's go find something for you to wear. What you're wearing isn't going to be good at a party like this."

"What's wrong with my clothes." We head upstairs. "Everything." She closes my door and heads straight for the closet. I just sit on the bed and wait patiently. She looks through my clothes and says either "no" or "that's hideous! Why is it even in here?!" Ally can drive me crazy most of the times but she is still my best friend. "Ugh. There's nothing good in here! You're going to have to borrow something of mine. Come on!" We both head down the stairs. "Hey mom, I'm going over to Ally's house." Mom starts cleaning up the dinning room table. "Okay. Just be back by 10."

Ally and I head out the front door. Her house is a few houses down. We start walking towards her house. It's sort of hot- like it always is in California. I never really get used to the heat like most people who lived here would. "So, Christine, thanks for coming. I know you don't like Ian that much." We turn onto her road. "Don't like him much? I hate him-no offense. He just seems sort of obnoxious sometimes." We walk up her driveway. She takes out her keys and unlocks the door. "Not really. You just need to get to know him better. You never take the time to talk to him. Every time he comes close, you walk away. He tries to talk to you sometimes, but you won't talk to him. Just try to get to know him tonight."

Ally pulls me down the hallway. I see her mom sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Ally, Christine." Ally pulls me into her room and locks the door. "Now let's get you something to wear." She starts sorting through her closet until she finds something. "Put this on." I head into the bathroom and look at what she choose. A knee-high dress. Great.

I change into the dress and head back into her room. "You look awesome! Now sit." She gestures to the chair. I look at her and see that she's holding makeup. "No way. I hate makeup." She sits the makeup on the table. "Please?" I shake my head. "No."

"Fine. We should be heading to the party anyway." I pull my brown hair into a pony tail and follow Ally to the party. "Remember. I'm not going to be staying for long." She nods. "Okay."

* * *

Ally is talking with Ian. I look at the clock on the wall. It's 9:30. Maybe I can leave. I doubt Ally will notice. I head towards the door. No one pays any attention to me. I open the door and start heading home. I pass my favorite park on the way home. I always read or draw next to the tree's. It's peaceful here. No one bugs you or tells you to stop reading.

I look around the park. I see a guy- about my age, 16- kissing a girl that looks 2 years older than him. She has blonde hair and the guy has dark brown hair. She's wearing a leather jacket and black pants. It covers most of her skin. I remember Isabelle wore a dress to hide all of her marks. Isabelle has black hair, though. _No._ This isn't The Mortal Instruments. I need to stop comparing people to characters.

I'm about to turn and start walking to my house when I see something shimmer. Behind the guy with brown hair, is two boys and another girl. Unlike the 1st girl, they aren't covering their skin. What surprises me the most is that they have _runes_. Shadowhunter runes all over their body. But no. It isn't possible. As much as I want them to be, they aren't real! But everything about them says otherwise. Dressed in black. They're holding a sword and no one is even looking in their direction! The sword is glowing and is clear. Seraph blades? Everything about this scene screams shadowhunter. But they're not real. Right?

"Here you go." The girl with the blonde hair pushes the boy she was kissing away from him. One of the boys steps towards him. He's taller than everyone else and has black hair. The black haired boy puts the sword- or is it a seraph blade?- into the mans chest. He screams and starts thrashing around. Soon enough, he disappears. I scream. No. That wasn't a demon. It couldn't have been, right?! They aren't real!

Everyone looks at me. I'm still focused on the 4 people. They're still looking at me, like everyone else. I turn and start heading home, ignoring the pounding in my chest. I'm going crazy. Maybe I do need to spend some time away from my books and visit the real world, like Ally said.

I head up my driveway and to the front door. I dig for my keys in my purse. It'd be easier if my parents were awake. But they're not because it's 10 o'clock at night. I get a hold of my keys and unlock the door. I step inside the house. The place is trashed. Pictures that were hanging on the wall are now on the floor, cracked. I head into the living room. The fabric around the couch is ripped. The TV is busted. The lamp is on the floor in pieces. There is glass on the floor. I look towards the window and see that it's busted. "Mom! Dad!" I don't get a reply.

I head into the kitchen. It looks just as bad in here as it did out there. "Mom! Dad!" Some of the cabinet doors are open. "Mom!" I head out of the kitchen and up the stairs. My parent's door wide open. From where I'm at, I can tell that the room is a mess. Worse then all of the other rooms in the house.

I walk into my parent's bedroom. I freeze. It's not the room that is so shocking. It's what's on the bed that shocks me. Laying on the bed is two figures. Mom and dad. Blood is surrounding the bed. I slowly start to leave the room. They're both dead. Tears are making my vision blurry. I ignore them and head to my room. I need to see what's left of it, if anything.

There's something in my room. It looks like a dog. It turns around when it see's me. Definitely not a dog. I turn and run down the stairs. I can hear it following me. I head for the front door. I need to get out of here.

But instead of getting to the door, I trip. I turn and face the creature. I start backing away. _It starts speaking._ This reminds me of the Mortal Instruments and Clary's encounter with the demon. _Stop that!_ I'm seriously going to compare something with a book at this moment!? I could die here and I'm thinking of books.

The thing in front of me continues speaking in a weird language. If I stand up, it might attack me. If I continue to sit on the ground and do what I'm doing, it could attack me. No matter what I do it will attack. And I'm right.

The thing lunges for me. I put my arms up to block my face. It knocks me to the ground. My head starts pounding. How hard did I hit the ground? I turn to the creature. Before I can do anything, it disappears. What-? That's when I see the shimmering again. I follow the blade up and see the blonde hair guy from the park. He puts the sword- seraph blade, whatever it's supposed to be!- into a belt around his waist and helps me up. I look at his blade. The thing. It killed my parents. Tears roll down my cheeks. "Hey, you're fine now." Everything is getting dizzy. I lean against the wall for support. "It- that thing- killed them."

"Killed who?" I wish I got to say goodbye. "My parent's. They're dea-dead in their bedroom." He looks towards the stairs. "Up there?" I nod. "Be right back." He heads up the stairs. I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall. They were the last family members I had. My grandparents are dead. Neither of my parents have brothers or sisters. And I'm an only child. The only person I have left is Ally and Jarred. Jarred is my other friend. He reads the same books I do. Even the Mortal Instruments.

The guy comes back down the stairs. "Look, I know you're not in the mood to do anything right now, but if you want to know what killed your parents you should come with me to the institute. I'll explain what it is on the way there." I open my eyes and look at him. The institute?! "I have a question." He gives me a confused look. "Are you by any chance a shadowhunter?!" I need to know if I'm going crazy or not. "I- um. How did you-?"

"How did I know? I'll explain it to you later. And you don't need to explain to me what the institute is. I think I have a pretty good idea of it." He's a shadowhunter. That probably was a demon. The thing in the park was probably a demon. This is really really awesome! You know, minus the part where I almost died. "Since you know so much about shadowhunters, are you one. I don't see any runes, though. Are you a downworlder?!" I shake my head. "No. I'm definitely not a downworlder. I'm not a shadowhunter either." At least not that I know of. Wouldn't it be cool to be a shadowhunter?! "Well could you explain how you know so much then?" I wonder if Cassandra is a shadowhunter. Maybe that's how she knew about it. But she doesn't have runes! Maybe she's a downworlder. That's a possibility. Or she's just a mundane who knows about the shadow world.

"Well...there's this author. Her name is Cassandra Clare. She wrote two series about shadowhunters and downworlders. The Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices. She also wrote the shadowhunters codex. Probably not the one the one you use but close to it." My head continues to pound. "So how depth does she go into the shadow world?" I shrug. "She explains the mortal instruments, parabatai, the war against Valentine Morgenstern. The war against Jonathan/Sebastian Morgenstern. She explains quite a lot. I'd show you the books but they're probably ruined. Thanks to that demon thing." I can't believe I didn't realize it was a demon before. "We should get going. You can explain everything else about the books when we get there." My vision blurs and my head is pounding. "Are you okay?" The words sound muffled. "What's-"

-Everything goes black.-

**A/N I'm going to try to update every Monday or so. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Institute

**A/N Don't own shadowhunters or the Mortal Instruments! Belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

I open my eyes. I'm still in my house. Everything looks like it did before I passed out. "You're up." I look to the side and see the blonde haired boy looking at a cracked picture. "How long was I out?" I get into a sitting position. "2 maybe 3 hours." My head is still pounding. "Why are we still in my house?" He shrugs. "I wanted to look around. See if there are any clues as to why there was a demon in your house. And why you can see us and the demon." I pick up a picture off of the ground. It's my parents and I at the beach. That was last year. "Find anything?" He shakes his head. "Nope."

He puts the picture down and stands up. "You okay to walk?" I nod and stand up, using the wall for support at first. "So...now what?" He heads for the front door, not looking back to see if I'm following. "Institute. We can figure something out there." I walk out front, following him. He heads down the driveway. I take one look at the house then close the door.

I walk down the driveway and start heading down the street. "So how far is the institute from here?" The street lights are the only thing that is helping me see where we are headed. "Depends. Do you have a license and a car?"

"No. I don't even have my learners permit yet!" I was supposed to get it in a month or two but that's not going to happen thanks to this demon. "Well then it's going to take a while." Great.

* * *

"We're here." I see a giant building. The institute. It's a lot bigger than I imagined. "Come on." He unlocks the gate using a key and we head to the institute doors. "So how many people live here?" We enter the elevator. "Well there's us four from the park. By 'us' I mean Samuel, Lydia, Rosalie, and me. Rosalie and I are related. Our parent's live here. Lydia and Samuel are also related. They have their dad living here. Mom died from demons. Then there is our tutor/trainer, Adam, and a little girl, Jessie, who isn't old enough for shadowhunting. Her parent's both died from demons." That's a lot of people. "So what's your name? You've told me everyone else's."

"I'm Jasper." The elevator stops. "What about your name?" He opens the gate/door and we step out into the hall. "Christine." He starts heading down the hall. I see the picture of Raziel coming out of the lake, holding the sword and the cup. There's a few other pictures that look like are from the 1900's. "Jasper?!" I look down the hall and see the blonde haired girl coming towards us. Next to her is the other girl. She's got black hair and is about as tall as I am. "Where have you been!?" They stop in front of us. "At her house. It's been attacked by demons. Parents are both dead." Both girls look at me. "Why was her house attacked by demons?! Demons don't usually go after mundanes." The blonde-haired girl says. "Maybe she isn't a mundane. All the signs point to either a downworlder or shadowhunter."

"She could be a shadowhunter. It's happened before. A mundane doesn't know that they're a shadowhunter." It takes me a minute to realize they're talking about Clary. "Rosalie, have you already told mom and dad?" The blonde-haired girl-Rosalie- nods. "Well go tell them she's here. They might be able to help. In the meantime, We're going to head to the library and talk to Adam." Both girls turn and head back down the hall. "And that was Rosalie and Lydia." We start heading down the hall. "So, Adam. What's he like?"

"He likes to hunt demons, but that's probably every shadowhunter. He isn't really anything extraordinary." We reach two huge doors. "And this is the library." He opens the doors. Bookshelves are against almost every wall. All the way to the ceiling. I walk into the library and head to one of the bookshelves. I start reading all the titles. They're old-time books. But still books. It'd be awesome if I owned this many books.

"Book lover, huh?" I was too busy looking at the books that I didn't notice someone standing on a platform above the library. "You could say that." The man- Adam probably- starts heading down the stairs. He doesn't look too old. Maybe around 35 ish. "Christine mentioned that there were books that told mundanes about the shadow world." Jasper says as he comes behind me. "What are they called?"

"The Mortal Instruments. There's also the Infernal Devices. They both describe a great amount of the shadow world." Adam walks over to us. "There's also the codex." Jasper adds. "So who wrote these books?" Adam asks. "Cassandra Clare." Now the shadowhunters know about Cassandra Clare. Can't decide if that's good or bad. "Never heard of her."

"I don't think anyone in the shadow world has heard of her. Their used to old books." A new voice says. I turn around. Standing in the library doorway is a woman, a little taller than Jasper. She's got blonde hair, just like him. Standing next to her, is a man. He's got black hair. He's pretty tall, too. They both walk over to us. "Mom, dad. This is Christine. Her house was attacked by-"

"By demons. We know. Rosalie told us. The question is why was it attacked?" They look at me. I shrug. "Are you a downworlder or Shadowhunter?" I shake my head. If getting your parents killed by demons is what being a shadowhunter is about, then I'd rather be a mundane. "Are you sure? Is there any possible way that your parents were once shadowhunters who left the clave?" I shake my head again. "Not possible. My parents weren't the fighting type." Then again, Clary's mom seemed like the art type, not the fighting type. "Well is it possible they weren't actually your parents?"

"Are you suggesting I'm adopted?" They nod. "They would have told me if I was adopted!" At least I think they would have. "They could've hidden the truth. It's the only thing that makes sense at this point." I shake my head. "They don't do that, though!" How can I be so sure? "Well we need some reasonable explanation."

"Well I don't have one." I head down towards the chair that's in the center of the library and sit in it. Jasper walks over to me. His parents and Adam stay over by the shelf and start talking. I'm assuming it's about me.

Jasper sits down in the chair across from me. "Look, I know you don't think it's possible for your parents to lie to you but it seems like the most possible explanation. A shadowhunter put you in a mundane orphanage and you got adopted. I'm surprised the clave hasn't found out about you yet. Then again, they've been busy with Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern." Everything thinks I'm adopted! But that isn't possible! "No. No shadowhunter put me in an orphanage. The Clave hasn't found out yet because I'm not a shadowhunter!" As much as I wanted to be one, I'm not. I wish people would get that in their head.

"How can you be so sure!? People lie. They hide stuff. It's normal!" I feel a vibration in my pocket. I ignore it. "They don't hide this kind of thing!" I hear the library doors open. Rosalie and Lydia come in. "They probably didn't know about the possibility of shadowhunters!" I stand up and start heading to the door. "Where are you going?" My phone vibrates again. "Home." Jasper grabs my arm. "Let go of me." He shakes his head. "It isn't safe out there. You need to stay here until we contact the clave and figure something out." I really dislike the clave. Both inquisitors were annoying."And how long is that?" He shrugs. "Depends on how long it takes us to find answers." Great. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

Jasper's mom cuts in. "Use one of the rooms that are used to house shadowhunters. Rosalie can lend you something to wear until tomorrow. Then you can head out with either Rosalie or Lydia to get new clothes." Rosalie walks over to me. "Come on." She drags me past a bunch of empty rooms. The rooms that shadowhunters stay in. They're a lot different than I imagined. A lot bigger. And old fashioned. "We should be about the same size."

We enter one of the rooms. I'm assuming it's her room. My phone vibrates again. "Give me a minute." I pull my phone out of my pocket. Ally. I hit the answer button and put it against my ear. "Where are you?! You left the party early so I decided to go check out your house. I saw a broken window from the second floor. I opened the door and everything was a mess! I went into your room and you weren't there. Then I went to your parent's room and they're dead! Did you know that?! Animal attack. How'd you get out alive?" Well if I tell her shadowhunters are real, she'll think I'm crazy. "I'm staying with a few family members for a while. Yes I know about their death." I don't expect it to come out so smoothly. "I'm so sorry! Is there a way I can come visit you?!" I look at Rosalie. She's looking at different shirts from her closet. "Not really. I'm...kinda far away. I'll come visit you when I get the chance. Talk to you later." I hang up the phone and put it away.

"Here." Rosalie hands me a black shirt and jeans. I head into her bathroom and change. They actually fit. I walk back into the room. "We can go shopping for clothes of your own tomorrow. For now, you should probably get some rest." We both leave her room and head down the hall. A few bedrooms later, we arrive at an empty one. "You'll be sleeping here. Jasper is across from you. Samuel is next to you. You know where I am." With that, she turns and heads towards her room.

I enter my room. It's huge. It's got a window, closet, dresser, bed, and a bathroom. Seems a little empty compared to my room. But who cares right now? I lay down in the bed and close my eyes. I hope we get an explanation for this sometime soon.

**A/N I may start updating a little more frequently, instead of just Mondays. Depends on how busy I am.**


End file.
